


Love In My Rain

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Mages, Magic, Modern Era, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Night Stands, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance is one of the few mages left in the modern era, and Shiro is the bodyguard the gulid assigned him. What happens when things are left unspoken, and vastly misunderstood.





	Love In My Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disaster_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/gifts).



> Happy (Xmas) NEW YEARS Adien!! I hope you enjoy!!

“You like your job Shiro?” Lance said with a smile on his face as he suddenly appeared behind Shiro. 

 

“It’s a good job Mcclain.” Shiro muttered as he seemed to do his best look past Lance. He was used to this suddenly appearing or disappearing act by now.It had been almost three months since the Guild assigned Shiro as Lance’s bodyguard. Lance as a mage was good with long distance magic, certain illusion spells, and he tended to favor water elements the most.

 

In the modern era there were few authentic mages left to each country, and Lance was proud to say he was the last of his dying breed. He knew in a world that favored technology over nature that the world was shifting to cleanse magic from humans slowly, but surely. He had to be protected ever since he proved himself as a mage when he was just a boy… there had been more than one attempt at kidnapping him, and attempts for worse.

 

Lance always tried to not dwell on the dark moments in the presence of others.  _ Especially _ in front such a fine man as Takashi Shirogane. “Don’t be so formal with me  _ Shirogane _ .” 

 

“I protect you… that’s my job.” Shiro sighed, finally looking Lance in the eye. 

 

“Yet we still slept together last weekend. Don’t ignore that. Or me.” Lance had a bluntness to his tone. When they laid together everything had felt so right, and Lance despised how cold Shiro had acted afterwards. 

 

“It was inappropriate.” Shiro ran a hand through his short locks… a deep furrow in his brow. “You’re a mage. You should be with another mage, or a wo-”

 

“Stop that.” Lance said as he covered Shiro’s mouth. “I don’t need another mage, nor do I need a woman. I want you.”

 

Shiro didn’t know what to say at first as his mind went through his thoughts. “The Guild won’t be happy if we continue…” 

 

Lance could only shake his head, and soon his arms were wrapped around Shiro’s neck. “We won’t know until we talk to the Guild master.” 

 

“Alfor won’t like this. I think he wants to set you up with his daughter.” Shiro said after a hot breath. 

 

“Allura!?” Lance laugh-screamed, wiping a happy tear from his eye. “No way!” 

 

“Why do you say that? Didn’t Alfor himself say something about marriage the other day?” Shiro spoke quickly, obviously flustered. 

 

Lance raised a eyebrow. “You listen in on part of our conversation, huh.” 

 

“Yes? I know it wasn’t appropriate-” 

 

“ _ Appropriate _ .” Lance sighed. “You are far too concerned about being  _ appropriate _ . Maybe you should just let what was meant to be… just be. Also, he wasn’t talking about me marrying Allura, but rather Allura marrying her now fiance Lotor.”

 

Shiro made a noise of shock, something of a small gasp of breath on his lips. “That… makes so much  _ sense _ .” 

 

Lance could only laugh at the fluster Shiro had after knowing he wasn’t correct in his assumptions about him marrying Allura. The flush on his cheeks was too cute to ignore. 

 

That’s when Lance kissed Shiro. The larger man froze at first, but soon he bended into the hold Lance had on him. A soft parting of lips, and a small shock on the lower lip as they part. 

 

Shiro could only laugh after the shock, his arms lovingly tucked against Lance’s body. “Did you do that? How cute.” 

 

“N-no!” Lance yapped, before he bit his lip. “At least not on purpose.” 

 

“I suppose we should talk to Alfor to get his blessing?” Shiro said after a short pause. 

 

“I swear they will be fine with us being together… but we’ll speak with him to ease your mind.” Lance said as he broke away from the hold he had on Shiro. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro said in a hushed tone. 

 

Lance tilted his head over his shoulder, a mischievous quirk in his brow. “Yes?”

 

“I’m in love with you.” 

 

It was Lance’s turn to turn red. From his neck to the tip of his ears he carried a deep crimson. Soon drops most unlikely in the mid-summer heat, fell down on their skin. 

 

“How embarrassing! Shoo clouds! I didn’t actually want the  _ rain _ !” Lance swatted about his hands in a frantic manner. 

 

It was Shiro who pulled the now drenched Lance into his arms to kiss once more. The scene leaving a heart wrenching sweetness in each man’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always amazing!!!!


End file.
